


Responsibility

by Eskie03



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Responsibility, alcohol use, south park - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskie03/pseuds/Eskie03
Summary: Stan is a young hard worker trying to make it in this rat race we call life. He shares an apartment with two friends, holds down a job and goes to online school. But what happens when unthinkable happens that he can't control and he is forced to take on full responsibility for something he never thought he wanted thanks to a special girl that comes into his life? Well read and find out...(I do not own South Park just my oc.'
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

Responsibility, what is the meaning of the word? You hear it a lot growing up but what does it truly mean? Well I was going to find out soon enough but I just didn't know it yet. I would soon find myself in the company of a very special girl and this said girl was going to change everything in my life. I maybe getting a little ahead of myself and I should probably start at the beginning of this damn story...Okay here goes it all started with one heated argument between my parents and my sister. Which wasn't anything new between them and it all started when my sister hooked up with a high school drop out named Chris Warren. My mother saw Chris as loser that was not going anywhere in his life and Shelly saw him as the 'love of her life.'

"Shelly, you're only seventeen years old!" I heard my Mom shout from downstairs as I tried my best "to do" my homework but was really talking to my super best friend on face-time.

"What's going on dude?" he asked after hearing the shouting match between the two of them.

"I don't know," I shrugged with a frown "probably some stupid shit. You know how crazy my sister is."

"Yeah," he laughed.

As I continued to talk to Kyle I heard Shelly storm up the stairs and into her room. She slammed her door with such great force that it caused me to jump slightly.

"Dude... Shelly is so fucking mental," I smirked shaking my head Kyle agreed and we both continued to talk...

The next day when I came downstairs I found my mom all red and puffed eyed as she tried her best to make my breakfast.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a seat at the table

"Shelly's gone," she whispered without looking back at me.

"Gone?" I asked trying to hide a smile as it slow appeared on my face, my sister and I never had the best relationship and at the moment I was happy that she was gone.

She just nodded and wiped some tears from her eyes "She ran away with that Chris guy."

My mind began to race as I thought about Shelly running away with her boyfriend Chris, that guy was weird beyond belief. He was either stoned or drunk or sometimes both. But it was her life and she could do whatever she wanted...I guess.

"Oh well," I sighed "there's nothing we can do about it."

In retrospect that might not have been the best thing to say at the moment because my mom was suddenly down on her knees crying like a baby into her hands.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath as quickly got up from my chair and rushed to her side. I did not know what to say or do without making things worst, so I placed my right hand on her shoulder trying my best to comfort her but I had to get to school or I would be late. "I'm sorry Mom," I said as I kissed the top of her head goodbye. "She'll come back."

"No Stanley," she replied shaking her head "I don't think that she is this time."

"I got to get going to school now," I said calmly not knowing what to say. She nodded and I slowly helped her to got to her feet.

Before I even got to school the rumor of Shelly running away with Chris had already spread like wild fire and before I knew it I had people asking me questions that I clearly did not have the answer to.

My friends..well mostly Kyle tried their best to comfort me but I kept telling him I was fine with her being gone. "She'll be back," I told them "I know she will…."

Well that was years ago and this is now... Not much has changed and yet everything has. I am still friends with Kenny and Cartman. Kyle left the moment high school ended and went off to Harvard University without looking back. At the time I was happy for him but now I miss having him to talk to about things that were upsetting me. Sure sometimes we still talk on Zoom but in reality he doesn't have the time to be my best friend anymore. I currently rent a room with Kenny and Cartman in some shitty apartment complex, have a full-time job and take on-line classes for school.

"Hey Dude," Kenny greeted me as he made his way from his room to the kitchen in just his boxers as I sat at the table on my laptop checking for any messages from Kyle.

"How was your night?" I asked briefly taking my eyes off my computer.

"Awesome," he replied grabbing the carton of milk out of the fridge and chugging some right out of the container "made over nine hundred dollars in tips alone."

"That's cool," I nodded with a smile "I'm really happy for you."

"Dude I fucking love my job," he said happily taking a seat across from me.

I nodded before going back to my computer thinking that it really wasn't fair that he made so much money not really doing anything but as me I had to work my fingers to the bone and got paid very little.

"Who would ever had thought that I would be good as a male stripper."

"Not me," I said with a smirk but I always had a feeling he go into something like that.

He smiled back at me "So, how's your classes going?"

"Great," I replied "game designing is really cool dude."

He shook his head like he was listening then he stood up and said "Well see ya later Man."

After Kenny left it wasn't long before Cartman came waddling out "Sup," he said all dressed in his work uniform.

"Finally going to work early for a change?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, Cartman never went to work early.

"Mind your own business...you hippie." he hissed walking out the door.

I just shrugged it off and went back to my computer...now I know I had a facebook once before and it totally got out of hand but for some reason I decided to give it another try. I logged in to see if anything was new in the world of facebook. My eyes scanned the page before I took notice that I had a message. My heart skipped a beat..maybe it was from Kyle. I clicked on to only to be disappointed to find it wasn't from my friend but from a Shelly Marsh.

"What the hell does she want?" I asked myself as I read her message of "Hi."

:What do you want?: I quickly typed

:Stan, we need to talk: she typed back immediately

I sighed and replied :About what?:

:Something really important,: she wrote :Can you please meet me in Denver this afternoon?:

I wondered why she would be contacting me and a part of me really wanted to know, so I told her I would be there.

She told where to meet her and what time...

My mind raced as I thought about what she might want and what I was going to say to her after not seeing her in almost six years. I wondered if she changed or was she still the same?

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or it's characters. Here is a rewrite of a story I had been working on but gave up on a while back...Should I continue it? Please


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets Shelly and finds out a secret that she has been keeping. Where he learns he has to make the biggest decisions of his life.

I still couldn’t believe I was on my way to meet my sister; I had no idea what I was even going to say to her. It’s not like we had things in common before she left I mean besides that fact that we blood related. I began feeling a bit nervous as the tiny café’ came into view. I could always turn back and pretend that I couldn’t find the place but by the way she made it sound when she contacted me it sounded like she wanted to patch up our relationship. I let out a heavy sigh as stopped just outside of the doors that would lead me to make the biggest decision of my life. I put on a brave face as I reached for the door handle

“This is it,” I said in my head “no turning back.” 

Walking in I saw her the moment I walked in sitting in the corner glancing down at her glass of water looking nervous for some reason. She looked a lot different than I remembered but I could still tell it was her. I slowly walked toward her wondering why was it now that she was reaching out to me.

"Hey," I said from behind her causing her to turn really fast. Her face had changed so much since the last the last time I saw her, it was pale and really skinny. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked like she had been up all night crying just like our mother had when she left.

"Stan," she smiled getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around me and giving me the most heartfelt hug, it almost felt like she did not want to let go.

I was surprised by her actions but found myself hugging her back. We sat down across from each other and all she did was stare at me.

"Stan," she said brushing a piece of hair away from her eyes "I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about the way I treated you when we were growing up."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I asked giving her a tiny smile

"Well you were kind of a turd at times,” she chuckled softly “but like I said I am truly sorry little brother."

We talked for a bit before Shelly decided that now was the best time tell me the reason why she wanted to meet up.  
"Stan," she sighed finally taking her eyes off me and looking down at her hands "Would you be willing to do a huge favor for me?"

I shrugged taking a sip of my drink "Well it depends what it is." 

"I have a daughter," she explained

"You have a kid?" I smiled "That's cool."

"Yeah," she replied with a wide smile.

I looked down at the table "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No," she replied "and I don't want them to know."

"But..." I started to say but she cut me off "Stan... please, don't say anything."

I sighed and nodded "I won't."

She sighed "And now for the reason I wanted you to meet me today. Stan would you take care of my daughter if something ever happened to me."

"What?" I asked in total surprise "You're kidding right?"

"Please Stan," she pleaded with a such a serious look that I knew she wasn't joking “we’re family.”

"What about her father?" I asked not wanting to get myself into something that was way over my head.

"Mom was right about him all along," she replied sadly “he’s not a good person and I don’t want him anywhere near my daughter.”

I sighed not knowing what to say, why would I ever think about taking care of a little girl when I could hardly take care of myself?

"Don't worry," she frowned “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It would only be just in case anything ever happened to me."

"Okay," I sighed rubbing the back of my head wondering what the hell I was getting myself into but then again Shelly said it was only if something were to happen to her "where and when do I sign?"

Her face lit right up as she brought her purse up, sat it on her lap and pulled out a bunch of papers "Right now if you are sure you are okay with this."

I nodded before swallowing hard as I took the papers from her to look them over. Glancing over the paperwork a couple of times before I picked up the pen Shelly had placed on the table. It felt weird signing that I Stan Marsh would step in and raise little Amy Marsh, who I never knew existed until today. We said our goodbyes at the bus station and after one final hug I got on to the bus that would take me home. Once I got back to town, I had to rush to get ready for work. I quickly changed my outfit and put on my uniform.

"You're late Marsh!" my boss Chef Sid hissed as I rushed into the kitchen almost slipping on a freshly mopped floor. 

"I know," I said quickly catching myself on nearby station "I'm sorry."

He glared at me for a moment before snapping "Just get your damn apron on!"

I nodded as I stepped into the storage area in the back where the boxes disposable aprons were kept and grabbed one. After putting it on I stepped back out and went right into the dishwashing pit to set up the machine. As I was waiting for the machine to fill up, I looked at the huge pile of dirty dishes and pans that I was faced with. I sighed as I put a pair of gloves and grabbed a dish rack. I started placing the dirty dishes into it and once it was full, I sprayed them before running through the machine.

It wasn't long before Chef Sid came storming over red-faced with anger because some new cook burnt all of the sauce to the bottom of a pan and he threw the pan almost hitting me in the side of the head in the process.  
"MARSH!" he yelled "I NEEDED THIS PAN TWO MINUTES AGO!"

"Yes Chef," I replied grabbing up the pan and started trying to scrap the bottom with my scrubber.  
By the time my work ended I was totally exhausted, and my back was killing me. Yet I would return for another dose tomorrow night. When I got home, I was ready to hit my bed and go to sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and put on my pajama pants. It felt like I had just turned off my light and fell asleep when I heard a door slam. I quickly sat up and looked over at my clock which read 3:45 am. 

"Goddamn it," I hissed into my pillow just like clockwork it was Kenny coming in from his stripping job and most likely he probably had company. I envied him sometimes for having such a carefree life, but I would never admit it...Wendy and I were still in a on and off relationship. Right now, we were together but next week who knows.

So, this was my life...I was night-time dishwasher, attending online school, sharing an apartment with two of my three childhood friends and was still with my on and off again girlfriend.  
xoxoxo  
A few months had passed since my meeting with Shelly, we had kept in touch on facebook. She was always adding new pictures of my niece so I could see her, and we had a set up a meet and greet day so I could get to know her. She had long darker brown hair like her father, but she looked more a Marsh then a Warren. A few days before our planned meeting I received a phone call that would change my entire life.

"Stan Marsh?" the voice on the line asked

"Yeah," I replied slowly wondering who was calling "Speaking."

"It's about your sister Shelly..." the person on the phone said.

I found myself on the next bus still in shock about what had happened heading to Denver to make a very important decision about my niece. I knew it was going to be the toughest choice I ever had to make and most importantly what if I screw up. I walked into the Child Services office to meet with a woman named Mrs. Stevens. This woman looked like a real bitch when, she entered the room turned cold and she wore a hard expression on her face.

"Are you Stanley Marsh?" she asked glaring at me and making me feel small.

"Yes," I replied holding out my hand for her to shake but she just walked past me and sat down behind her desk.

"Please have a seat," she said gesturing towards one of the empty seats for me to sit in.

I found my seat and folded my hands onto my lap "Now," she started I would like to start off by saying "sorry for the loss of your sister."

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off before I could say anything, she started explaining why foster care would be best for Amy. I listened to everything she had to say but I my mind was already made before she finished, I knew that my sister wanted her daughter to be with me and I knew I wasn’t ready for that much responsibility.  
She finished by saying “And that is why I feel that a foster home is the best option for your niece Amy,” 

“My sister wanted Amy with me,” I said finally able to speak up, “and it is what I want as well.”

“Very well,” she replied giving me a hard frown.

I signed the papers wanting nothing more than to get my niece and leave. Mrs. Stevens took the papers from me and warned me that they would be checking in on me randomly just see how Amy was adjusting. I watched as she filed my paperwork and called for Amy, I had hoped I was meeting my niece for the first time under different circumstances. We were total strangers and I did not know how she was going to act around me.

A young woman stepped into the room to take me to my niece..."Hello Mr. Marsh," she said with a friendly smile "My name is Maria and if you would like to follow me I will take you to get you niece."

"Thank you,” I replied quickly standing up from the chair, so happy to be getting out of Mrs. Stevens cold office taking her hand "lead the way."

"Right this way,” she nodded holding the door open for me.

I followed her down the hall to the room Amy was waiting, she allowed me to step in first and Amy’s eyes met mine. "Amy," Maria said walking past me and bending down to the little girl "this is your Uncle Stan and he's going to be taking care of you. Is that okay?"

Amy looked from me to her then back to me and nodded her head one time. "Okay Sweetie," Maria smiled "why don't you grab your things."

I watched the girl quietly stand up and walk over to the corner where her bag a tiny backpack was and pick it up. Maria turned back to me “Well?” she asked standing aside.

Taking a few step forward I bent down to Amy's level. "Hi," I said giving her a smile as she stared at me "it's nice to meet you finally Amy, your mommy told me all about you." Her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile back but she was too shy to do so.

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" I asked holding out a hand, she nodded and handed the bag to me. My smile widened as I held out my other hand for her to take, she looked at it for a moment before lifting her own tiny hand and placing it into mine. I’m not going to lie but it felt weird to be holding such a small hand. I lead her out of the building and onto the bus that would take us to a new life together. I was nervous not knowing what my friends or girlfriend would say, everything had happened so fast that I had forgotten to mention her to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or it’s Characters…. Okay here is chapter 2... Still not sure if I will continue this story or not. Sorry for any typos and mistakes... please leave a review...


	3. This is Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan introduces Amy to his friends and girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park and do not intend to make any profit off my work, this purely for entertainment only. My OC's and plot is my own.

The ride home Amy sat silently beside me with her forehead pressed against the window watching the world pass us by. It was not long before I heard soft snores and I knew she had fallen asleep, I let a small sigh escape me as I leaned back into my seat closing my own eyes still trying to process how different my life was going to be now.

"What are you doing Stan?" I asked myself "Don’t you know how hard it is going to be raising a child, what if you fail at it like you always?"

My mind raced with so many questions about how this was all going work itself out. When the bus stopped, I knew I was about to face many challenges and somehow, I was going to have to be ready to take them on. Was I really the best fit to be raising Amy?

"Amy wake up," I said as I softly as I gentle tapped her on the shoulder "we're here."

She jumped slightly before looking back at me and bringing her hands up to wipe her eyes. I stood up grabbing her bag and holding out my hand for her to take...which she did without any hesitation. The moment we stepped off the bus it felt that every single person was watching my every move but that was probably just me feeling insecure. I looked down at her as she silently walked beside me, I noticed her eyes were everywhere scanning the entire area until a candy store came into view and then her eyes just stopped.

"Would you like a candy?" I asked...she looked up at me and nodded. 

"Okay," I said reaching for the door to open it. I watched her eyes light up the moment we walked into the store. "You can pick out one thing," I told her. 

She smiled before letting my hand going to search for her perfect treat. It did not take her long to find her treat and she came back carrying a chocolate bar.

"Is that the one you want?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded as she handed it to me, so I was able to pay for it. I handed it to the cashier who rang it up and as I pulled out my wallet, I noticed that the cashier was looking at me weird. 

“What?” I asked handing the guy some money.

“It’s just I never saw you in here with a kid before,” the cashier replied ringing up the candy bar and taking my money.

"She's my niece," I said as I took the candy back and handed it to Amy..."Weirdo," I mumbled as I took Amy's hand and walked out of the store still feeling his eyes still on use as we left the store.

As we approached my apartment building, I was hoping that my roomies were not going to be home. Today was Kenny's day off so he was more than likely off hooking up with some chick he just met on tinder and as for Cartman well maybe if I was lucky he would not home from his job for a couple more hours. No such luck though because as soon as I got to the door I could hear them inside laughing about God knows what...I took a deep breath as I turned the knob and opened the door.

"Stan!" Kenny shouted raising a shot glass and giving me a wide grin, clearly they were both drinking. "How the hell are ya?” 

Cartman laughed and patted him on the back... The moment I stepped in with my niece I watched their faces drop and smiles faded. "Stan, what the fuck is this?" Cartman asked glaring daggers at me "Who the fuck is that?"

"This is Amy,” I explained taking off my coat and gesturing for Amy to do the same so I could put them in the closet by the door. 

"Dude," Kenny said calling me over all wide eyed "can I talk to you for second?"

I nodded before leading Amy over to the couch and having her sit down on the opposite end than Cartman "Okay...I'll be right back," I told her. I could feel her eyes on me as she watched me leave the room. 

"What?" I asked as I stepped into kitchen where Kenny was already pouring himself another alcoholic infused drink.

“Stan did you know you brought a kid home with you?" he whispered.

"She's Shelly's," I replied

"Then why the hell isn't she with your fucking skanky older sister?" Cartman hissed shoving his way past me to get into the kitchen.

I felt my face go hot "Because dumbass...she died."

"Dude...I'm sorry," Kenny said patting me on the shoulder as Cartman just rolled his eyes.

"And I told her that if anything were happened to her, I would take care of my niece," I explained.

"But Stan you don't know anything about raising a kid," Kenny said before taking a gulp of his drink and offering some to me but I just shook my head.

I sighed slowly turning away from him "Don't you think I know that but what else could I do."

"You should have just ditched her in some orphanage," Cartman snorted 

It took all my strength not to punch him in the face at that moment, somehow I managed to control my anger and ignore his fucked up comment. Kenny elbowed Cartman in the side "I think what Cartman is trying to say is that you should told us about bringing a kid here."

"Damn it Kenny!" Cartman hissed rubbing the side Kenny had just elbowed "That's not what I'm trying to say. What I am trying say is she can't stay here."

"Why not?" I asked, "I actually pay a bigger part of rent then you do."

"Hey Asshole!" Cartman snapped "You're just not getting it through your thick head, she's not welcome here!"

"Then maybe I should move out?" I retorted before walking out of the kitchen.

“It sure would be nice to come home and not seeing your sorry ass sitting around feeling sorry for yourself,” he replied, “you’re such a whiny ass little bitch all the time.”

“You know what?” I said turning back towards him “I just can’t deal with you right now.”

"Dude..come on!" Kenny shouted after me "We need to talk about this!" I just ignored him as I rejoined my niece in the living room.

"Are you hungry?" I asked with a heavy sigh before quickly grabbing our coats from the closet.

She nodded quickly getting to her feet and holding out her hand for me to take.

"Okay," I smiled taking her hand "let's go get something to eat."

She followed me to the door and just as we were about to leave Cartman walked out into the living room and shouted "You're going fuck this up Stan, just like you always do because you are a screw up!"

Once outside his words echoed in my head because those are the words I heard a lot "I'm screw up?" I repeated before shaking my head and bending down to Amy's level "What are you in the mood for?"

She shrugged her shoulders before looking around and began pointing at a picture.

"Pizza?" I asked looking back at the picture she was pointing at "Yeah, that sounds good."

She smiled and nodded.

"But I know a better place," I said taking her by the hand and leading her down the sidewalk. I noticed that when she walked beside me she was always looking around taking in all the her surroundings of her new home. Carlino's Pizza came into view and I smiled "We're here," I said.

"How many?" the host asked looking at us.

"Two," I replied

"Right this way Sir," the host replied

We followed him a table way in the back of the restaurant "Is this good?" he asked

"It's fine," I sighed wondering why if there was only the two of us then why did he seat us way in the back.

"Would your daughter like some crayons?"

"She's my niece actually," I replied

"Oh," the host said, “well does she?”

I turned to Amy and asked, "Do you want to color?"

She smiled and nodded..."Well there you have it," I said turning back to the host "she wants to color."

The host smiled before rushing off to go get some crayons...when he returned, he had a children’s menu and a cup full of crayons. "Here you go little miss." he smiled "Carol will be your server tonight.”

"Thanks," I replied as I scanned the menu. A few minutes passed before Carol came over "Have you decided on what you would like to order yet?" she asked sweetly.

When looked up at her couldn’t help but to notice how cute she was "Yes," I replied in a cracked voice, but I quickly cleared my throat hoping that she did notice "we would like to have a small pizza."

Carol smiled as she wrote down our order "Would you like any toppings?"

I looked over at Amy and she nodded again..."What kind?" I asked her, she pointed to the picture on her menu.

"Pepperoni?" Carol asked and Amy smiled

"You got it," Carol replied "What about any drinks?"

"A coke for me and a..." I looked over at Amy once again who was now pointing at the Sprite logo "a sprite for her."

Carol smiled and told us she would be right back with our drinks. It wasn't long before we had both our drinks followed by our small pizza. “How many would you like?” I asked Amy who replied by holding up to fingers. “Two?” I questioned “How about we start with one slice?” 

She nodded and I carefully placed a piece on her dish “Now be careful,” I explained “because it’s hot alright.” She ate it slowly and still continued to color at the same time. After awhile Carol returned asking if we needed anything else and I told her we were fine. After eating she packed up our leftovers as I paid the bill and left a nice tip for her.  
I was hoping things would have cooled down a bit by the time we got back home but it didn't. I opened the door to find my "friends" sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said I stepped in the apartment followed close by my niece.

Cartman just snorted and ignored me...

"These leftovers are for Amy’s lunch tomorrow," I said holding up my box and taking it to the kitchen “so, please don’t eat it.”

I heard Cartman snort again and I just rolled my eyes..."Um Stan," he smirked "Kenny and I throwing a party is that okay with you?"

It was my turn to ignore him as I walked into the kitchen and placed the leftovers in the fridge. Their parties lasted until early morning hours and the only reason we never got into trouble was because most of the tenants and manager came. It turned out that Cartman was only bluffing about the party and that they were going clubbing instead. When they left I put on cartoons and opened my laptop to do some school work.  
Sometime passed before Amy wandered over to me yawning..."Are you tired?" I asked...her mouth twitched into a tiny grin and she nodded.

"Okay," I replied "you get to sleep in my room."

She followed me into my room where I made up my bed for her to sleep in...She stood back and watched me before slowly making her way over and climbing on it.

"Now Amy," I said "if you need me, I'll be right out there on the couch...okay."

She nodded and I smiled. I had just turned to walk out when I felt her tiny hand grab hold of mine.

"Huh?" I asked turning back to her and seeing her holding out a book.

"You want me to read to you?" I asked...

She nodded and I sighed "Okay...but just this once." She smiled and scooted over to make room for me to sit next to her. I took the book from her and read the title out loud "The Cat in the Hat..." By the time I finished the story she had fallen asleep...I looked down at her and smiled, she looked so comfortable. She had fallen asleep leaning up against me, I gently lifted her off placed her head on the pillows and covered her up. 

Very quietly I made my way out to the couch with an extra blanket and made up my bed...  
I must have been tired because I don’t remember falling asleep but was suddenly woken back up by something heavy falling on top of me. "What the hell!" I snapped pushing said object off me...

"Sorry Dude," Kenny laughed as I sat up "it had to be done."

"That wasn't funny!" I snapped 

"I thought it was," Cartman laughed

"Yeah," Kenny smiled "Anyway we were thinking that maybe you could stay until you found a different place to live."

"Totally not my idea!" Cartman shouted from the kitchen...

"But I just don't see what's the big deal about me staying here," I said

"We can't have little three year olds living here," Cartman said reappearing from the kitchen eating something

"Amy's seven not three dumbass," I replied.

"Whatever," he shrugged "I still think you should take her back...I mean you don't belong raising your sister's dumb kid."

"She's not dumb!" I hissed clenching my hands into fists

"Okay she's not dumb," Kenny said "but is it really best for you?"

I looked down at the floor..."Come on Dude...just take her back." Cartman said before going off to his room...  
xoxxoxo

Thanks to my "friends" I couldn't fall back to sleep, I was up the rest of the night thinking about what I should do and as soon as Amy was up I fed her and we out of the house. She looked at me as if to ask "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit a friend of mine..." I explained to her...

I walked up to the door and knocked..."Who is it?" a female's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Stan," I replied

The door opened and there stood Wendy "Oh hi Stan," she greeted happily before giving me a quick peck on my lips "what brings you here so early?"

I moved aside for her to see Amy, she looked from to the girl with confusion. "Can we come in?" I asked. 

She moved aside and I explained what was going on and why I now had a little girl.

"Would it be alright if she stayed here until I get back?" I asked

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I need to talk to my boss about different hours," I explained "I don't think raising a seven year old I should be working that late at night.”

"Yeah but..." she started to say but I cut her off by planting a quick kiss on her cheek "besides you two should bond."

I then turned my attention to my niece "I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

Her mouth twisted into a tiny smile and she nodded.

I waved goodbye as I walked out of the door...When I arrived at my job I was feeling confident and nothing could take that away. I stepped into Chef Sid's office and sat myself down.

"What do you want Marsh?" he asked without even making any eye contact with me.

"Sir...I was wondering if I could switch from night to day shift?" I asked feeling extremely brave at the moment "You see I recently got custody of my niece and I can no longer work the night shift."

Sid glanced up at me before leaning back into his chair smiling..."So let me get this straight," he said "you just want me to switch your shifts...is that right?"

My confidence began to fade when I saw the look on his face, it looked so upset. I swallowed hard not knowing what he was going to say next.

"Sorry Marsh no can do," he said sternly "Why would I switch my best dishwasher with you my worst dishwasher?"

I felt angry he didn't know what hell he was talking about, I was a damn good worker. I always finished my work on time and not once in the year and a half that I worked there had I ever called in sick. "Sir," I said trying to keep calm "If just give me a chance."

Sid glared at me before relaxing and asked, “How would you like to try out prep work instead?”

"Really?" I asked completely shocked

He nodded 

I smiled before standing up and shaking his hand "Sir...you won't be disappointed."

"I better not be," he smiled

xooxxoox

Walking back to Wendy's I couldn’t help but to feel happy that I was no longer going to be stuck back in the dish pit, things could only get better from here. When I knocked on her door her friend Bebe answered it and she looked pissed about something. “Hey Bebe,” I greeted as I walked past her to find my girlfriend so I could tell her the good news. 

I noticed Amy passed out on the couch as I made my way over to Wendy “What’s wrong?” I asked when I saw her wiping her eyes like she was crying.

“Tell me the truth,” she whispered without bringing her eyes up to even look at me “that little girl is not really your niece, is she?”

“What are you talking about?” I questioned cocking my head to the side.

"Stan please don’t lie to me again," she said confusing the hell out of me.

“Wendy what the hell are you talking about?” I asked again "I really don't know."

“We know the truth,” Bebe said walking up beside Wendy and placing a supportive hand on her shoulder “we know that you cheated and had a secret love child with some skank and down she dumped your child with you and so you are trying to pass her off as your niece.”

“First of all that’s stupid,” I replied rolling my eyes “Amy really is my niece.”

“Can you prove it?” Bebe asked crossing her arms across her chest.

“Actually, I can,” I said “I have all the paper work saying that I am responsible for niece.”

“You responsible?” Bebe sorted shaking her head “Now there's a laugh.” 

"I am very responsible person," I defended myself feeling my face getting hot “I’m more responsible than your boyfriend.”

“Eric is not my boyfriend,” she shot back all red in the face. 

“Well you sure do spend a lot of time together,” I pointed out.

“That’s not of your damn business,” she shot back.

“And none of this is any of your damn business,” I replied deciding to turn my attention back to my girlfriend “Wendy I explained to you earlier about Amy being my niece.”

“I know,” she replied, “but what was I supposed to think when you cheated on me before in the past.”

I really had no clue what she was even talking about because I was never the cheating one in the relationship and I had only hooked up with one other girl when we had been broken up. 

“I should go,” I said with a heavy sigh “we can talk more when you are thinking straight.”

“No, we need to about us now,” she said firmly. 

"What about us?" I asked knowing exactly where this conversation was heading, she was going to break up with me again and somehow, I was the bad guy here again. 

She opened her mouth, but I held up my hand stopping her from whatever she was going to say “If breaking up is what you want to do then I guess I can't stop you but you are making a big mistake."

Her mouth dropped as I turned away and walked over to the couch where Amy was just waking up, the moment she saw me her eyes lit up and she smiled wide.

“Let’s go home,” I said smiling back at her and offering her my hand.

"Stan!" Wendy called after me "If you walk out the door then it really is over between us and I won't ever take you back."

I waved goodbye as I shut the door... once out in the hallway I let out a heavy sigh, I think Amy knew I was upset so she tugged on my jacket.   
“Yeah?” I asked trying my best to hide my sadness as I bent down to her level where she took a couple steps towards me and slowly wrapping her arms around my neck. It totally surprised as I hugged her back “Thanks,” I whispered.


	4. Cleaning Up and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a filler chapter next one will be better...please leave a comment so I know if I should continue this story or not... sorry for any typos will fix them later...

“We’re almost home,” I told Amy as we walked down the street knowing that she was getting hungry. As soon as we arrived at the apartment I went straight to the fridge to grab our leftovers only to find that the box was empty. "The hell?" I said under my breath quickly figuring out that Cartman must have taken it after I told him not too. “That asshole.” I searched the cabinets for something else tp give her before settling on another bowl of cereal. 

"I hope this is okay," I said placing another bowl of fruit loops down in front of her. 

Without any argument she began eating it even though it was the same thing she had for breakfast. "I got to do some schoolwork on my computer," I explained “so, when you are finished just place your bowl on the counter and you can put on some cartoons or something.”

She nodded and went back to eating her lunch, I sat down across from her and pulled out my laptop and was just about to log into my computer when I felt s tiny tap on my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked turning to face her.

"Can you come watch with me?" she asked in a soft whispered.

I smiled at her; she had just said her first words to me.

"Please Uncle Stan," she pleaded gently tugging softly on my sleeve.

At first, I told her I had finish my work but the sad look she gave me made me change my mind and in the end I found myself sitting on the couch next to her watching cartoons. It was at that moment when Cartman came walking through the door and noticed right away what we were watching.

"Oh, my fucking God," he smirked as he stopped in front of us completely blocking our view of the tv "are you seriously watching My Little Pony?"

I ignored him as my niece looked up at me before moving a bit closer

"I always knew you were a fag," he laughed shaking his head finally moving out of our way. 

“Okay Amy,” I said slowly standing up “now I really do have to get some school work done.”

“Alright,” she said just loud enough for me to hear.

“Maybe later we can watch a movie together,” I replied giving her a small smile. 

She went back to watching her cartoons allowing me to start school project. “I heard your ass got dumped again today,” Cartman said happily as he joined me at the kitchen table. 

I chose to not answer him because nothing made him happier than to see me upset over my break ups. “You know she was hooking up with some other guy because you were not man enough to satisfy her.

“I don’t care!” I snapped balling my hands into fists giving in to what he wanted. He smiled as he continued “Yeah apparently she wanted to be with a real man and not just a dirty dish boy.”

“Shut up!” I warned feeling a mixture of hurt and anger coming over me, I knewi had to change the subject before it escalated into something more. “Why did you take the leftovers when I told they were for Amy’s lunch?” 

“I don’t recall seeing her name on them,” he replied smugly.

"Hey Dudes," Kenny greeted walking out of his room at just the right time. 

"My niece is right on the couch!" I said pointing out that he was only in his boxers.

"Shit, I forgot!" he gasped rushing back to his room to find a pair of pants...

I glanced over to the living-room only to see that my niece was way more focused on her cartoon then what was happening in the kitchen. A knock on the door loud knock on the door took me by surprise "Who the hell is that?" I asked under my breath as I got up walked over to answer it because heaven forbit Cartman would ever get up to do so. I felt my heart stop when I looked out of the little peep hole and saw who was standing there, I swallowed hard as I opened the door.

"Mrs. Stevens!" I greeted "What a surprise."

"Save it Mr. Marsh," she said pushing her way into our apartment without being invited in.

"Please come in," I said under my breath as I closed the door behind her "What brings you here?"

"I'm doing a home check to see what kind of place Amy will be living in," she replied turning to me "that’s not a problem is it?"  
"What?" I asked shaking my head "No, please make yourself at home."

"Just me give a tour," she said coldly pulling out a note pad and pen.

"Okay," I sighed showing her to the kitchen...Where she was met with a pile of dirty dishes..."I see you don't believe in cleanliness here," she said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh no I do," I replied "it’s just that we just got home not too long ago.”

"Mr. Marsh!" she snapped causing me to jump slightly "this place should always be clean or else I will make sure that Amy is taken far away from here."

"I know but…." I tried to explain but she cut me off "Now show me where the child is sleeping."

As I walked past Cartman I saw him smirk and to get back at him I quickly shot up my middle finger at him. Mrs. Stevens turned back at me and narrowed her eyes..."Well Mr. Marsh?" I showed her the way to my room where she looked around "And where are you sleeping?" she asked glaring at me.

"Right now, the couch," I replied

"I see," she said writing something down on her pad of paper...

"Yes... well am I planning on looking at places for rent with two bedrooms," I said bravely “I mean everything happen so suddenly I wasn’t at all prepared for any of this.”

She marked something down on her paper before walking to the door..."You have twenty-four hours to clean up this mess or else Amy comes with me; do I make myself clear."  
“Perfectly,” I replied giving her a fake smile.

The moment she left Cartman started laughing like an asshole..."You are so fucked."

"Shut up!" I hissed "most of that mess out there is yours and you know it."

His smile faded as he replied, "Well don't expect me to clean any of it...I mean no one told you to go off and bring home a stupid kid. Besides you are the one that is a professional dish boy, so cleaning up this dump should be easy for you."

"So, what'd I miss?" Kenny asked with a smile as he rejoined us wearing a pair of jeans and tee shirt.

"Dish boy here has to clean up this entire apartment or else he’s going lose his niece," Cartman smirked walking over and adding a new plate to the already large pile of dishes.

"Really?" Kenny asked turning to me

"Yeah," I sighed

"Don’t worry dude I’ll help you," he said patting me on the shoulder and glancing over to the young girl sitting on the couch.

Cartman laughed again as he to walked off leaving the two of us standing there wondering where to even begin. Amy slowly got off her spot on the couch and came over to me and placed her hand into mine. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me making me feel just a little better. “Well,” Kenny said walking over the sink “I think we should start here but first we need to get some tunes on.” I watched as Amy’s face lit up when he offered her a clean towel “You get the most important job of all,” he said to her giving her a quick wink. 

“Here,” I said pulling a chair over so she could reach “just be careful.” 

“I will,” she replied. 

Two and half hours later it took to clean the kitchen and living room, after helping ‘Uncle’ Kenny with the dishes Amy helped me wipe things down. Once we were finished all three of us plopped down on the couch and put feet up on the coffee table. “Dude,” Kenny breathed “it looks awesome in here.”

“Thanks for helping,” I said, “I really appreciate it.”

“I mean it’s my apartment too,” he shrugged “besides now I can bring classier chicks back here.”

I shook my head “Oh and Stan,” he said, “Amy and you are welcomed to stay if you want.”

“Thanks,” I replied, “but I think that it’s best that I find a different place to live.”

He nodded “I understand.” 

"Uncle Stan,” Amy whispered tapping my arm “I’m getting hungry.”

"Okay," I replied getting up from my spot "I just have to grab my wallet and we can go."

“Are you going to come with us Uncle Kenny?” she asked sweetly turning to face him.

“Yeah sure,” he replied quickly getting up.

“Go get your shoes and put them on,” I told her.

She nodded quickly rushing off to put her shoes on, when I returned I noticed that she had them on the wrong feet... I smiled before saying "I think you need to switch feet."

"Oops," she replied looking down at her feet. 

"Here let me to help you," I said sitting down on the couch and calling her over to me. She placed her feet on my legs as I switch the shoes and tied them for her. “There you go,” I said giving her a small smile.

I got my own shoes on and waited for Kenny to join us so we could be on our way. “So, what are we thinking about going to eat?” Kenny asked as he rejoined us. 

“I don’t know,” I replied, “maybe just fast food.”

“Fast food?” he repeated “I’m not really in the mood for fast food.” 

“Then what are in the mood for?” I asked 

“Dumplings,” he quickly replied, “Chinese dumplings.” 

After we ordered our food Kenny leaned back in his seat “If you ever need any help with Amy you should know that will I always got your back.”

“Thanks,” I replied happy that he was being so supportive about my niece. In fact, he even offered to watch her after I told him about my shift change at work. “No really dude,” I said, “I could never ask you to do that with the hours you work.”

“It’s cool,” he said waving it off “I’ll just sleep for a few hours before you go to work and then a few more once you get home.”

“I really don’t know how to pay you back,” I said feeling like some weight had been lifted off my shoulders. 

Before heading home after dinner we stopped at the store to pick up some snacks other things that Amy would eat. Only walking in for a couple of things but coming out with a few bags full. With my hands full Amy somehow managed to convince Kenny to let her ride on his shoulders all the way home. I quickly put away Amy’s snacks in a spot I knew Cartman would never look which was good because no sooner had I finished Cartman came walking in with some half naked red head. 

"Aww!" she shrieked when she saw Amy sitting at the table coloring in her new coloring book that Kenny bought her..."You didn’t tell me you had kids!"

"He doesn't," I said firmly stepping out of the kitchen "she's with me."

"You need take your niece to your room right now," he demanded “or you could just leave.”

“Let’s go,” I said turning to my niece and helping her gather her coloring book and crayons to take to my room. 

"Here,” I sighed handing her a pair of headphones “I want you to listen to music.” 

She looked up at me as if to ask why but I shook my head “Trust me okay.” She nodded as taking my headphones and placing into her ears. I breathed a sigh of relief because I knew just how thin these walls were and how loud girls like that were.   
No sooner had I settled with my laptop to study did Ms. Red Head start shouting "YES...HARDER...YES HARDER!"

“Taffy likes it rough," I heard Cartman laugh. 

After a while it grew quiet and I was thankful for that, I looked over to see that Amy had fallen asleep. I got up from my desk and walked over very carefully removing her coloring book from underneath her. “Amy,” I whispered as I gently picked her up and placed her on my bed “time for bed.” 

"Please don’t leave me,” she whispered grabbing ahold of my shirt.

"I’m not going anywhere" I said softly sitting down beside her on the bed where she quickly snuggled up so close me. My plan was to wait until she had fallen asleep before I would leave but I ended resting my eyes for what I thought was only a few minutes but when I opened them I realized I had been asleep for hours. “Shit,” I mumbled under my breath as I tried to sit up, but she was pressed so tightly against me that I could not want move without waking her up. So, I did the next best thing, I somehow managed to scoot myself down until my head was on one of my pillows and fell back to sleep...


End file.
